User talk:Nikki jeff
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nikki jeff page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:59, November 17, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:07, December 15, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:08, December 15, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:57, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Banned You have been banned for two weeks for vandalizing the story Mind's Eye and writing "Nikki was here." I suggest using this two weeks to read the site rules and meditate a little on the foolishness of vandalizing stories. Please note the next infraction will result in a doubling of your ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:40, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Additionally the story was not up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:19, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Warning Please do not post blank blogs as they are considered spam and carry a three day ban. Here is a guide for how to post a blog if that was not your intention. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:58, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Spam blogs You have recently created a blog that was considered spam because it was either: too short, unrelated to Creepypasta, or general spam (i.e. random letters and numbers with no meaning or purpose). In the future, contribute quality blog posts or else you will be given a ban as stated in . You will now be given an automatic three-day ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:01, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Marked for Review Please do not add categories to pages which have been marked for review or tagged for deletion - it's a violation of our rules on categories, as pages are placed there for "quarantine" - to add other categories would defeat the purpose. Be aware that adding categories to an M4R/Delete Now page again may result in a ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:23, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:30, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Banned For incorrectly tagging multiple stories with incorrect categories (A number of which have little to no focus on dreams/sleep, you are being banned for pointsgaming. As you've been warned before and have a history of vandalism, you are being blocked for one week. The next infraction will result in a lengthier ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:17, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Image Posting Please be careful when adding images to stories. Going in a spree to add images, often loosely unrelated to the story, can count as pointsgaming and is punishable. I advise to stop that unless the image you're going to add is obviously linked to the story itself. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:57, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 15:57, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Wait whats the box at the top for.